


Satan wants us together

by Asteria (Ateria)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: Surely remember that at the end of the Christmas episode, three characters come out of the mines with a small box each. Satan sent them to find the firstborn to give him gifts and reveal what his role in the coven will be. Unlike what Faustus believes, Judas is not the firstborn they seek.





	Satan wants us together

The three mysterious characters appeared at the Blakwood mansion. The Dark Lord had not revealed any of this to Faustus, so the presence of those men took him by surprise, Faustus knew who they were, but he did not imagine that they were looking for Judas, Constance was not someone important to interest Sátan, his union was only protocol.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in amazement.  
"We seek your firstborn, we come to honor his birth"  
He kept thinking about the reason why his son would be interested. Of course he knew that Judas was important, it was his first son, of whom he was very proud and had waited so long, it was important for the Blakwood legacy. But, for these men?

"Brother?" They spoke to bring him back from his thoughts. "Would you be so kind to show us the firstborn?"  
Faustus regained his position would be and authoritarian, and nodded. He climbed the stairs to take Judas who was asleep in his room. Upon returning he handed it to one of them.

"Congratulations brother, finally the man who waited so long, surely he will be a worthy heir"  
Faustus was proud of his son and the words he was told.

"However, we ask to see his firstborn, not the child" His words confused Faustus again, and he remembered that his firstborn was Prudence, but Prudence's mother was not important either, there is no reason for them to be interested in her, and least to come and look for her after so many years of her birth.  
"In effect, he is not my first child, the first is Prudence, she is an unrecognized daughter"

"We know that, but we do not look for her either, in fact, you have not recognized her daughter, and we are not referring precisely to Prudence." The other girl, and even Judas, represent the union of two of the most powerful sorcerers his generation, when the Dark Lord learned of his promise, notified us that we would have to come looking for him as soon as he was born. "Faustus still did not understand what they were referring to, and they continued talking. "Although the witch is not the natural mother of your children, she will be the nocturnal mother, which is the same in the eyes of the Dark Lord"

I went there where Faustus found out that his two sons were born.

"What did you do Zelda?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short introduction


End file.
